Oracle
| alias = | age (2010) = Weisman, Greg (2011-12-29). "Question #13882". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-29. | age (2016) = | species = Human | gender = Female | hair color = Auburn | eye color = Blue | relatives = | mentor = Batman | affiliation = The Team | powers = | weaknesses = | equipment = | first = 112 | voice = Alyson Stoner }} Batgirl (real name )Characters. Cartoon Network. Retrieved 2012-04-30. is a member of the Team. She is also Weisman, Greg (2011-12-19). "Question #13818". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-19. Since her early teens, Barbara has been friends with Dick Grayson, Weisman, Greg (2011-12-13). "Question #13789". Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-12-14. Personality Like all of Batman's protégés, Barbara takes her duties very seriously and like Batman, Nightwing and Robin, is a natural at leadership, often taking control when the situation calls for it. However, like Nightwing in his younger years, she does show times of being playful. She particularly seems to take great amusement in pushing Nightwing's buttons, which she is apparently quite good at doing, no doubt from having known him longer than anyone else. When they were younger, Barbara showed some odd suspicion towards Dick's interaction with the new girl at school, Artemis. Physical appearance When Barbara was 13 years old, she had shoulder-length red hair, draped around the back of her head. She has blue eyes. Five years later, Barbara gained a slender and fairly muscular build. As Batgirl, she wears a dark gray form fitting costume with a black bat symbol, and black padding at the abdomen and lower back. She also has black boots, gloves and a black cape and cowl. History 2010 On the first day of the new year at Gotham Academy, she noticed Dick take a picture of a new girl and asked him about it, with a hint of jealousy in her voice. When all adults went missing, Barbara and Bette helped shelter many younger children in Gotham Academy. She read stories to a group of toddlers. 2011-2015 At some unspecified point, Barbara took on the guise of "Batgirl" and joined the Team. 2016 Batgirl and Wonder Girl tried to save United Nations Secretary General Tseng from being killed by Lobo. Lobo easily took care of them and revealed that Tseng was actually a mechanical construct being operated by a Krolotean. Batgirl was assigned to Beta Squad with Bumblebee and Wolf, and sent to Vlatavastok to track and capture remaining Kroloteans. They arrived in Vlatavastok, but their targets got away. After Gamma Squad (Robin, Blue Beetle and Lagoon Boy) saved the abductees from the Kroloteans, Batgirl arrived with the rest of the Team in the Super-Cycle. Batgirl, Robin and Nightwing joined Batman on Malina Island to investigate and stop the Kroloteans. They were Gamma Squad, primarily concerned with taking down armed guards, while the others moved on gathering intelligence and infiltrating from below. Batgirl and Nightwing worked together to knock out Manta-men, and when Batman called it, they all retreated back to the Bio-Ship because the island was about to explode. Batgirl bade a farewell to Batman, who joined the other Leaguers on a mission to Rimbor to stand trial for the crimes they committed when they were under the Light's mind control. Batgirl, Bumblebee, Miss Martian and Wonder Girl were tasked with investigating Boom tube activity in Bialya. On their way there, Nightwing gave them a final briefing, and explained he chose an all-female Alpha Squad to counteract Queen Bee's ability to control men. Batgirl did not like that, and asked him if an all-male squad would also require a rationalization. This left Nightwing speechless, and the girls rejoiced that Queen Bee wasn't the only one able to mess with a man's mind. After finding many empty sites Alpha Squad found a heavily guarded area. Miss Martian tells Bumblebee and Batgirl to disperse and investigate a hangar. Wonder Girl reluctantly stayed behind as lookout. Batgirl used her batrope to get to the roof, and infiltrated via the air vents. She analyzed the facility, and found a secret room twenty meters beneath the ground. She was still there when a lockdown was issued, and met up with Bumblebee, who was looking for a way out. Together, they investigated the lower room. They found a room teeming with soldiers, and when Batgirl investigated further, she found sedated children, stored in canisters. Before she could do anything, she was knocked unconscious by a mind blast from Psimon. She was placed in a canister, and Psimon and his allies stored her in a cargo plane, ready for take-off. Bumblebee had alerted the others of Batgirl's capture, and while Miss Martian held Psimon busy, Bumblebee freed and woke Batgirl. Still a bit hurt from Bumblebee's close range blast, she made her way to the cockpit and fired up the engines. Devastation tried to stop her by ripping open the cockpit roof, but Wonder Girl got her away from the plane. Mammoth threw a forklift at the plane, causing one of its wings to break off. With its telemetry off, the other wing gave way too, and Batgirl was helpless as the plane rolled over the end of the runway. The Bio-Ship was able to catch it before it hit the bottom of the ravine. Nightwing debriefed Alpha Squad. Batgirl explaned that they interviewed the abductees; most were runaways and all were kidnapped after the destruction of Malina Island and the Kroloteans. Despite Wonder Girl's reservations, Nightwing declared the mission a success. Batgirl celebrated by pulling Wonder Girl into a group hug. Barbara was one of the Team members, past and present, who had come to mourn after they had been told of the death of Artemis. Powers and abilities Abilities Batgirl has undergone training from Batman, and is skilled in several of his trademark skills. * Conditioning: Batgirl has recieved some training from batman but mostly utilizes her own training regiment increasing her flexible and agile techniques. ' * '''Agility: Batgirl is athletic and versitile allowing her to use her great flexibility and reflexes to master her hand to hand combat techniques. ' * '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Batgirl posses great hand to hand fighting skills after being trained for five years or so and uses her agility and gadgets to help her in battle. * Master of Stealth: Batgirl has been trained to stay in the shadows while being able to effectivley dissappear and hide. She was able to flee and hide from Psimon's forces while staying within a vent and even suprized Bumblebee who passed right by her face. ' Equipment * 'Batrope * Gas pellets * Pocket explosives Appearances Background in other media * In the comics, Barbara was the second character to carry the title of Batgirl, following the Silver Age Bat-Girl Betty Kane. Eventually Barbara became Oracle, a powerful computer hacker and information broker, after the Joker shot her and paralyzed her waist-down in Alan Moore's graphic novel The Killing Joke. Four women have taken the name Batgirl since then, before Barbara reclaimed the title in the 2011 reboot: Helena Bertinelli (Huntress), Cassandra Cain (currently Black Bat), Stephanie Brown (former Spoiler and Robin), and Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe (Misfit; albeit clandestinely). As Oracle, Barbara lead the Birds of Prey, which also included Black Canary. She developed a romantic relationship with Dick Grayson, then going by Nightwing, which led to a short-lived engagement. ** Following the recent reboot of the DCU, the new 52 version of Barbara has regained the use of her legs three years after being crippled by the Joker and has retaken the Batgirl identity. * Young Justice marks Barbara's sixth animated appearance. She has previously appeared in The Adventures of Batman, The New Adventures of Batman, the DC Animated Universe, The Batman and Batman: Brave and the Bold. Barbara has also appeared in two live-action TV-shows: the Adam West Batman series that originally introduced her, and the short-lived Birds of Prey series (where she appeared as both Batgirl and Oracle). References }} Category:A to Z Category:Gotham Academy Category:Gotham City citizens Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Team